Happy Together
by JensenAcklesBabe
Summary: Max & Zack. Not Going to be Continued.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Here's the story 'Happy together' hope you like it remember to review .

Max entered Jampony,She was lookin forward to going home to her panthouse she shared with zack. where Zack, OC, Sketchy And herbal were waiting for Max to got back from her last run.

"Hey guys" Max greeted walking up to zack giving him a kiss on the cheek. Zack Smiled as max kissed him, Hey maxie Zack Greeted back.Max give OC, Sketchy And herbal A hug

"Original Cindy wants to go to CRASH tonight, are you boo's up for it?" OC asked

"Sorry OC Zack and me have plan's." Max informed her best friend

"Ok boo" OC said sadly.

Max and Zack had planned on renting a DvD called East is East And loads of Junk food But what max didn't know was Zack had a suprise planed for her tomorrow. Zack had decide that he was going to let Max see Jondy,Zane,Syl And kirt for the first time in 10 years. So that day when max was on a run he took the oppationty To Phone Zane and he would get Zane to phone the others as max my of find out.Zane Jumped at the chance at getting a chance to see his Baby sister.

Flashback

"Zane?" Zack greeted

"Oh hey Zack Do i have to move again?" Zane Sighed

"NO,NO i was wondering if you wanted to come for a vist?" he asked

"Yeah, Wait why cant you come and see me like normal?" Zane wondered

"Well because you not coming just to see me remember your baby

sister?" Zack replied

"MAXIE!" Zane sqwelled

"Yeah Zane maxie, we live together belive it or not." Zack informed him

"Really i always knew you would get together." Zane commented

"I wish, were not like that Zane. she has this Jerk of a rich boyfriend i hate his guts he was not happy that me and max have a place together." Zack said

"Ok, so where do i meet you?" Zane asked

"Penthouse room 101 of Black towers, Seattle. tomorrow" Zack answered

"Okay cya bro" Zane was looking forward to it.

"Oh yeah Zane?" Zack checked to see if he was still there

"What?" Zane asked

"Can you call Jondy, syl And kirt for me? but dont tell them about maxie" Zack answered

"Sure thing bro cant wait until tomorrow see you there" Zane replied

"Bye" and with that they both hung up the phone.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Hello earth to zack any one in there" Max waving her hand infront of his face.

"Hey sorry about that maxie. We better got going so we can rent that film and get the food cause we having nothing in the fridge." Zack told her. Max didn't even notice that the fridge was half empty.

"Sure okay, cya guys" Max said bye to her friends

"Catch you later" as they all waved bye to max and zack.

As They were walking out max took Zacks hand in hers which happened to stun Zack but he did not let go. When they finally got the film and got the food they made there way back home. They entered there penthouse as Zack got the food ready max went to get changed into her tank top and shorts. Then she grabbed two pillows and a blanket and placed them into the living room.

"ZACK HURRY YOU BUTT UP WILL YA!" max shouted.

"Just coming max" zack shouted back from the kitchen as Max made herself comfortable.

Zack walked in a few seconds later with the food in both of his hands. He Placed them on the table and sat next to max who handed him a pillow he placed the pillow on his back to keep his back warm but jumped when max cuddled up to him And placed her arm around his waist he put his arm around her and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

Before the film started Zack looked down at Max and said "i need you to be home tomorrow all night i have a suprise and dont ask me what it is cause im not going to tell you okay?" He smiled knowing Max hated surprises.

"hu...erm..ok. Can we watch the film now, i love it it's really funny please?" Max returned the simle as the trailers to the film started.

"Sure Maxie press fast forward to skip to the film then" Zack told her.

"Ok" max sighed.

For the rest of the film max and zack sat quitly watching the film by the time the film finished max and zack were fast asleep cuddled up together happily. Max secretly had feelings for Zack and Zack had feelings for Maxie, his Maxie. Neither of them would admit it to each other.

I hope you liked it. Did you like it? Or hate it? Let us know. Chapter two will be up soon so keep checking. Amiwilson and Anegleyes452 xxx.


	2. Siblings arrive

The next night Max was at the penthouse waiting for Zack to return from whee ever he had went to, he didn't tell her. Max was in the kitchen when she heard the door open. It was Zack and he signaled to Krit and Syl who were behind him to keep quiet. They entered the penthouse and closed the door behind them.

"Zack where did you go?" Max asked as she walked out of the kitchen and turned to look at the door.

"Krittyy" her face lite up as her eyes met with her brother kits who was standing next to Zack.

"Maxie, please lay off the nickname" Krit smiled as he hugged his little sister.

"We're never gonna let him live that one down are we, Maxie?" a voice came from behin Krit Max looked round to see who it was.

"Syl it's so good to see you" Max wrapped her arms around her big sister.

"Right back at ya" Syl smiled

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked Zack who walked up behind her.

"Surprise" he answered softly

"Aw thank you Zack your the best" she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah i know. You might want to see who's at the door" he returned the smile.

Max went over to the door, opened it to see Jondy and Zane smiling at her.

"Aw hello guys" Max smiled letting them in.

"Hey Maxie" Jondy threw her arms around Max and Max smiled.

"Jondy your squishing me" Max laughed and Jondy pulled away.

"We missed you Maxie. What do ya know Zack and Maxie" Zane teased as he hugged her.

"I missed you too and we're not like that" Max replied

"But you want to be"Jondy smiled as they made there way over to everyone.

"No way" Max protested

"Lier" Zane commented

"You guys must be hungry, do you want anything to eat?" Max asked

"Yeah please" Zane said

"That would be great" Jondy replied

"I think you should make some of that amazing curray" Krit answered smiling.

"Okay curray it is then" Max announced

"I'd love some" Zack smiled

"I'll give you a hand" Syl offered as Max and her made their way to the kitchen.

A while later Max was putting the curray into seven bowls.

"Maie i think you miss counted" Syl pointed to the bowls filled with curray.

"No i didn't, trust me" Max smiled

"What are you up to?" Syl laughed

"Krit likes his curray hot remember" Max added chilli powder into his curray.

"Somethings never change" she laughed

Both of them carried three bowls each and handed them out and veryone tucked in.

Krit took a few spoonfulls into his mouth then quickly swallowed it and started to rush the juice in the glass next to him down his throat.

"Something the matter Krit" Syl asked

"I thought you liked your curray hot" Max smiled

"I do but there's hot and there's mega hot" he replied and everyone laughed.

"What did you put in that?" He asked smiling.

"Chilli powder" they said in unison.

"Oh revenge will be sweet" Krit commented as Max handed him a bowl of curray without chilli powder.

"Here they go again" Zane said causing everyone to laugh.

"Maxie 1, Krit 0" Zack noted

"Anyone want a bit of chewing gum?" Max asked once they all had finished and everyone took a piece.

"Maaxx" Krit moaned as he took the chewing gum out of his mouth with his finger and made a face and everyone burst out laughing.

"Did she get you again bro?" Jondy laughed

"That tastes disgusting" he walked over to the bin and put the chewing gum in it.

"Soap probably wood" Max commented

"Here this will taste better" Max told him as she gave him a normal piece.

"You sure" Jondy smiled sitting next to Max and Krit took it.

"Your not having much luck today" Syl teased and Krit pulled a sad face then started laughing with everyone else.

"Krit 0" Zane smiled

"Max 2" Zack finished.

"Who's up for a game of truth or dare?" Syl asked

"I'm game" Max answered

"Me too" Jondy agreed

"Dito" Krit commented

"Count me in" Zane said

"I'm in" Zack replied

"Maxie your the youngest... truth or dare" Zane said smiling.

" Dare" Max answered

"I dare you to...kiss Zack infront of Logan" he told her as he remembered the conversation he had with Zack earlier when Zack said he liked her.

"I will" Max agreed

"Truth or dare?" Max asked him

"Truth" he answered

"Boxers or briefs?" she asked

"Boxers" he answered

"Zack truth or dare?" Jony asked her big brothers

"Dare" he answered

"I dare you to dace with Maxie at crash" she told him

"Okay i will" he agreed and couldn't help but smile.

"Jondy truth or dare?" Zack asked

"Truth"

"Do you like a guy in our unit?" Zack asked

"Yes" she answered trying not to look at Zane.

"Truth or dare kirt?" Syl asked

"truth" he answered

"Who is the closest sibling to you and why?" she asked

"maxie i feel closer to her because we come from the same serragote other and she's a prankster" he smiled

"Syl truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth"

"Are you pregnant?" he asked

"Yes" she answered smiling

"Congradulations" Zack said to them

"Aw Syl your going to be a mum" Max hugged her sister

"Way to go Krittyy" Jondy hugged her brothers

"I'm gonna be a uncle thatnks guys" Zane smiled happily.

"How did you know?" Syl asked Krit.

"Over the past few days everytime you tired to tell me something i could sense you were worried. Then i noticed the changed in your scent" Krit answered smiling.

"I'm sorry i couldn't tell you. I could never get the words out and i was worried about how you would react" Syl apologised.

"It's okay i understand and i'm over joyed i'm gonna be a dad" Krit hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think this calls for a celebration. What do ya all say we head to crash now?" Zane suggested

"Yeah" Syl and Krit answered in usion.

"Lets go" Zack said

"I agree" Max replied

"What ae we waiting for" Jondy smiled

The six transgenics headed for crash sat down and ordered a pitcher, Syl had cola. They talked about what has been happening since they split up and a slow song began to play.

Zack turned to Max " I owe you a dance" he smiled and held his hand out for hers.

"You do" Max returned the smile and took his hand. He lead her to the dance floor.

They walked hand in hand through the crowd as Me Everything by 98 Degrees began to play.

Zack and Max stopped when they found a space on the dance floor Zack took his hand with was entwined with Maxs and placed it on his shoulder. Max turned to face him, she placed her other hand around his neck. While he placed his hands on her small waist and they began to move in small circles.

"Thatnks" Max said looking up at him and their eyes locked

"For what?" he asked returning the smile.

"Being in Seattle, for calling our siblings to come and visit and for...tonight" she answered.

"Your more than welcome Maxie" he said as he gently pulled Max towards him, Max moved closer and rested her head against his chest while he rested his head next to hers and Maxs hands moved to Zacks lower back.

"We should do this more often" Zack said softly then he wished he hadn't when Max pulled away to look u at him. Her hands moved back to his neck.

"Have our siblings here?" Max guessed as she began to rub his bar code with her fingers making him shiver slightly and they smiled at each other when he did.

"Yes and us like this" he answered neither of them want to look away. Max started to fiddle with his hair that was covering his bar code.

"Yeah" Max agreed

"Careful" he whispered as his hand went to Maxs on his neck.

"I'm being careful" she smiled Zack brought their hands down to his chest. Maxs palms flat on his chest as he gently rubbed her arm, their eyes pouring into each others. Then their fingers entwined and neither of them knew who made the first move but their lips brushed each others for a few small kisses. Then Zacks tongue slide gently into her mouth as their tongues danced and explored.

"Hey told you they had the hots for each other" Jondy said to Zane

"Yeah your right... oh look he doesn't look to happy" Zane looked towards Logan who was sitting by a table alone.

"That must be the rich guy who likes Max and hates Zack for being so close to her" Jondy replied once she followed Zanes gaze.

"Maxie should be with her own kind just like we all should" Krit softly added

"Yep and they deserve each other" Syl answered.

Once they broke apart and the dance ended Zack said smiling at Max "Shall we get a drink?"

"Yes lets do that" she returned the smile as they walked over to the table where their siblings were. Max had her hand around Zacks waist and Zack had his around her shoulders.

"Well look who's back" Zane said simling at Max and Zack.

"Have fun?" Krit asked

"Yes" Zack smiled

" Did you enjoy it?" Jondy asked

"Can i say maybe?" she asked

"No" Jondy and Syl said in unison

"Yes" Max rolled her eyes making them laugh.

Soon after that everyone went home as it was late and went to bed. Apart from Jondy and Max.

Max sneaked out of the room she shared with Zack and slipped into Jondy's.

"Max" Jondy whispered as she looked over at the door.

"Hey" Max greeted her sister.

"Hello sweetie" Jondy replied as Max sat on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing up?" Jondy asked

"I sensed you couldn't sleep so i thought i'd come and see what was up?" Max answered.

"Shark DNA's kickin in" Jondy lied

"You sure that's all" Max replied doning it wasn't with there shark DNA

"It's just... if i tell you you can't say a thing" Jondy stated

"Promise i wont" Max promised

"I've fallen for Zane and i just...well" Jondy stuggled to get the words out

"Don't know how to tell him" Max helped

"Well yeah" Jondy admitted

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words and you have nothing to worry about" Max told her sister.

"What do you know Maxie?" Jondy asked smiling

"Nothing" Max lied

"Lier that's you denial voice" she smiled

"Okay, Okay i know something but i'm not going to tell you but trust me it's all good" Max reassured her.

"If you say so" Jondy yawned

"Well i'm off to bed speak to ya in the morning" Max repiled returning the smile.

"Night" Jondy commented.

Max walked back to her room, silently closed the door and sneaked over to where her bed was but someone gently took her hand in theirs. Max looked down to see it was Zack as she passed his bed.

"Sorry, did i wake you?" she asked as she turned to face him and massaged his hand.

"No, i couldn't sleep" he lied

"No, i did cause when i left you were asleep" Max guessed

"I was just pretending" he smiled sitting up

"Is that so" Max returned the smile and bent down to kiss him getnly.

"Come and keep me company Maxie" Zack said once they broke apart but Max just looked at him. "Please" he added Max smiled and climbed into his bed. They snuggled into each other said goodnight and fell asleep.

Like it? Hate it? or not really sure? Please let amiwilson and Angeleyes452 know. go on push the button and review.


	3. Logan bashin

The next morning Zack woke up with Max in his arms still fast asleep. Zack smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear.

"So your finally awake" Max said as Zack moved slightly

"I thought you were asleep" he replied

"I've been awake for about an hour" Max answered

"An hour. I didn't even sense you were up and about" Zack commented

"No, i couldn't be bothered getting up so i just lay here thinking about things" Max stated

"Why couldn't you be bothered? What you thinking about?" Zack asked softly

"I was to comfy to move and i was just thinking about...us" Max answered

"Yeah i know the feeling. Us?" Zack agreed

"Yeah about where we stand with each other. If we are ...involved together or if you were just being nice to me last night" Max informed him.

"Maxie what do you think?" Zack smiled

"Well my heads telling me it was nothing but my heart hopes it was something" Max told him.

"I love you Maxie. I have for a while i just didn't know how to tell you" Zack informed her.

"I love you aswell. I just tried not to show it incase you didn't feel the same" Max told him.

"Well i do" Zack said as his stomach rumbled

"Breakfast?" Max asked

"Good idea" he answered. They got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Well look who's a little home maker" Max smiled at her sister who was in the kitchen.

"I try" Syl smiled

"So what's up with you two?" Krit asked as he was sitting in the work top.

"We're together now" Max and Zack both smiled

"I always knew you pair would hook up" Zane walked into the kitchen and join the conversation

"How come everyone seemed to have seen this coming" Max laughed

"We just do" Jondy answered

"Yeah Jondy we do" Max smiled

"Shut it Maxie" Jondy returned the smile.

Later one that night all the transgenics were sitting in the living room talking and watching tv.

"Anyone want pizza while i'm out getting some?" Zane asked as he shrugged on his jacket

"I'll come with and keep you company" Jondy grabbed her jacket

"Thanks Jondy" Zane smiled

"Can you bring back a few full house pizzas please?" Syl answered

"Sure" Zane nodded

"Wait up bro, Jondy. I'm coming too no way am i staying here to talk about little brats" Zack said smiling as he got up and walked towards the door away from Krit, Syl and Max.

Ring! Ring!

"Maxie is that your cell?" Krit asked

"Oh yeah two minutes" she answered taking it out of her pocket.

"I think you were too caught up in the conversation you didn't hear it" Syl commented

"Hello punk ass here" Max greeted

"Max" Logan checked if it was her.

"Hey Logan" Max greeted him again

"You busy?" he asked by the sound of the annoyance tone in her voice.

"Well yeah but what's up?" she asked anyway

"I need to talk to you" he answered

"You are" Max pointed out

"No in person" Logan replied

"Logan my brothers and sisters are over can't you wait until later?" Max moaned

"It's important" he informed her.

"And their important to me" Max told him

"Please Max" he begged

"Fine but this better be good" and Max hung up.

"Guys am really sorry but i have to go. I'll be back as soon as i can" Max said to Syl and Krit

"Sure Maxie" Krit answered

"Where you off to" they asked in unison

"Don't play dumb you two it doesn't suite you. I know you could hear" Max smiled

"Logans. You want some company?" Syl asked

"No thanks, It's okay"Max pulled on her jacket

"See you soon" Krit said as Max walked towards the door.

"Have fun" Syl smiled knowing Max didn't want to go.

"I'll try" she laughed

Max marched into Logans penthouse and stopped with her hands on her hips "This better be good Logan cause i never get to see my brothers and sisters and there here in Seattle for only a couple of days. What can be so god damn important?" Max rushed annoyed

"Hello to you too Max" Logan greeted as he turned away from his computer to face her.

"Hurray up then i don't have all day" Max snapped

"You want to get straight to the point okay then. I seen you little show at Crash the other night and..." Logan was cut off by Max

"So what?"

"I think brother Zack has more than brotherly feelings for you" Logan pointed out.

"Yeah well it doesn't mean anything were not proper brothers and sisters but we all grew up to see each other like that. Manticore didn't exactly take care of us when we were hurt or sad, so we looked after each other" Max informed him.

"Only Zack didn't see you as his kid sister" Logan repeated

"What's it got to do with you?" Max asked

"Everything Max...i love you" Logan answered

"I don't care. I love Zack" Max blurred out.

"I don't like them Max, their to different. You should be with me not him" Logan informed her.

"Yes, Logan they are different but so am i. We're genetically engineered soldiers, killing machines" Max turned to go but Logan gently grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"He doesn't deserve you Max" he had only got the words out when Max fist made direct contact with his face.

"Don't let me hear you say that again, ever" she hissed then left and headed back to her apartment before he could say anything else.

Max got on her ninja and wandered around but it did nothing than make her feel more hurt. She arrived at her penthouse, walked in just like normal taking her jacket off in the process and walked in direction for her and Zacks room.

"Maxie you okay?" Syl asked concerned

"Yeah, i'm just tired i'm gonna call it a night" Max said not looking at them as tears began to silently fall.

"Maxie you've got shark DNA" Krit pointed out seeing Max was hiding something.

"I'm still tired" Max replied as she closed her bedroom door and flopped onto the double bed.

"He's bloody upset her i hate that guy" Krit whispered to Syl

"Me too and i've never met him" Syl replied in the same tone

"Maxies crying i cam hear her" Krit said

"Come one, we should go talk to her" Syl commented as both of the got up and followed her.

"Maxie" Krit whispered as he opened the door slowly

"Go away guys" Max muttered as she turned her back to them and wiped away her tears.

"Maxie please talk to us" Syl said softly after she lay behind Max and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"There's nothing to say" Max replied as Krit lay infront of her and Max vuddled into him and Syl.

"Logan upset you didn't he baby sister?" Krit asked softly.

"Yeah he did" Max admitted

"What happened?" Syl asked

Max let out a much needed saigh and said " Member he called to say i had to go over cause it was something important. I got there and asked what could wait until tomorrow and i yelled at him for making me leave you guys. When this is the only time i really get tp see you all. Then he went straight to the point and said he thinks Zack has more than brotherly feelings for me"

"Which he does but it donesn't matter cause Zack isn't your brother" Syl answered

"Yeah i know but he made me so mad and angry when he said Zack doesn't deserve me. Logan doesn't even know him that well" Max commented

"I know honey just ignore him" Syl said

"Maxie what aren't you telling us?" Krit asked noticing Max wasn't saying what annoyed her even more.

"He...ermm he said he loves me...but how can he when he says he doesn't like any of my siblings and i'm just like you all. He says were to different" Max muttered

"Maxie i'm sorry for what he said to you" Krit told his kid sister.

"Just ignore him from now on" Syl suggested

"Yeah i think i will" Max agreed

"Pizzas here" Zane announced

"Hey what's going on?" Zack asked seeing no one was in the living room.

"Hey it's all good bro. We're here" Krit greeted his brother

"Get stuck in" Jondy instructed

"Maxie..." Zack started as she walked into the room.

"Zack don't start with your protective issues" Max cut him off

"I just want to keep you safe. Are you okay?" he hugged her

"Yeah, i'm fine" she lied

"I can sense your angry and hurt. What's happened Max? Is it Logan?" Zack asked

"Yeah. I'll tell you later okay" Max replied

"Sure" Zack didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready to talk.

Later on that night Max told Zack what happened once everyone was asleep. Zack sneaked out of the room once Max had fallen asleep and made his way over to the front door.

"I'm going with you" Krit announced as he walked towards Zack

"Stay here Krit" Zack instructed

"No way, he messes with my baby sister and you expect me to let him get away with it" Krit replied

"Krit" Zack turned to face him

"Zack" he said in the same serious tone but with a smile.

"Okay then lets go kick his ass and..." Zack smiled

"make him know who's boss" Krit finished

Zack and Krit walked into Logans apartment.

"Do you do anything else other than sit at that computer?" Zack asked as he stood a few steps behind Logan.

"Yes..What do you want Zack?" Logan answered as he turned to face Zack then looked back at the computer screen.

"Why do you think i'm here?" Zack asked in an angry tone

"I haven't a clue" Logan replied

"Bull shit" both transgenics said in unison as Krit appeared infront of Logan and was leaning on the door frame.

"Who are you?" Logan asked but was ignored

"What happened to your head?" Krit asked as he noticed the cut on his face.

"Jammed it in the door" he lied

"Or Max punched you" Krit corrected the human.

"So what did you do to upset her?" Zack asked even thought he knew the answer.

"Told her the truth" he replied still not looking at them

"No, you said what you see through your pathetic eyes" Zack commented

"What do you mean?" Logan finally turned around.

"You know fine well what we mean..." Krit said

"We mean you say you love her. If you hate transgenics how can you love Max" Zack stated as he pushed Logan and the chair he was sitting on slide across the floor then tipped over and he fell on the ground.

"She's not like you" Logan informed the transgenics.

"Oh i can assure you she is and she should be with her own kind" Zack hissed

"No, she should be with me. You don't deserve her" Logan argued as he got to his feet

"How dare you say that, take it back" Krit blurred over to Logan and kicked hin in the stomach hard.

"No" Logan disagreed

"Take it back" Krit lifted Logan roughly to his feet and grownled at him.

"Okay i take it back" Lagan rushed shaking

"Don't you ever say that again and don't come near Max, she's mine or i will kill you" Zack warned then punshed him in the ribs "and that's so you don't forget" he added

Zack and Krit arrived back at the penthouse both of them hoping Jondy and Maxs shark DNA wasn't playing up as they didn't want anyone to know where they were and why. Noth transgenics separated and headed to their rooms

"Zack" Krit whispered as Zack began to open his bedroom door.

"Yeah bro?" Zack turned to face him

"You do deserve each other" Krit informed him.

"Thanks bro" Zack smiled and hugged his little brother.

"Goodnight" Krit returned the hug and smiled

"Night" Zack replied and slipped into his room.

Zack climbed into bed and cuddled up to a sleepy Max. Max turned to face him " Zacj where did you go to?" she asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep, so i went for a ride on you ninja. Why you worried about me?" Zack smiled

"Yes, i was. You were away for ages" Max whispered

"Well i'm back now so don't worry. Go back to sleep" Zack said softly before kissing her on the forehead. Max nodded and fell asleep again.

Love it? Hate it? Not really sure? Let us know please. Go on push the button. Amiwilson and Angeleyes452 xxx


	4. Asha bashin

Max, Zack, Jondy, Zane, Krit and Syl were all sitting at crash laughting and joking. Zack sat with his arm around max's slim waist and wispering things in to her ear. Syl and krit were kissing and rubbing there hands over Syl stomach. Jondy and Zane keep throwing each other looks out of the conners of their eyes and smiling at each other still feeling abit left out.

"Hey guys why dont i get us a pitcher n syl a coke?" Jondy offered.

"Sure thanks Jondy" they all replie But Max took this chance to get Jondy and zane alone.

"Hey krit are you and Syl up for a challenge?" she asked

"What kind of challenge maxie?" he answered

"Zack and I VS Syl and you for a game of pool" she told him

"Deal" Krit replied.

"Hey what about Jondy and me cant we play" But zane sure got the hint when max kicked him very hard under the table.

zack, krit and Syl walked over to the free pool table.

"Take this chance to get your girl" was all max said to Zane.

As Max left the table to play pool, Zane watches jodny move her way back to the table with a pitcher in one hand and a coke in the other she smiles at Zane which makes him have warm feelings in his stomach he smiles back, but with Jondy not watching were she was going, Asha bangs right into her spilling the pitcher down her white top.

"WHAT THE HELL" jondy shouts.

"Watch were your going you stupid bitch" Asha screams back. Before Jondy could react Zane walked over.

"HEY dont shout at her you walked into her" zane shout's at Asha.  
"Sorry Zane why dont we go back to my table and have a drink on me" Asha offers.

"No thanx Jondy and I are having a drink together so... Bye Asha" zane turning down her offer.

"WHAT? WAIT? why do you wanna have a drink with THAT?" Asha retorted.

"THAT...THAT is the women i love" Zane eyes popped out his head when he said it outloud he never ment to.

"What?" Asha screams then looks at jondy Asha stands there watching them like shes going to cry in complete shock.

Zane then took the pitcher in one hand and jondy in his otherhand walked back to their table that was when they notice their siblings were watching the show with smiles on their face.

Zane wispered in Jondy's ear "do you wanna give them a better show?"

Now jondy was smiling even harder it was begin to hurt "Yeah im up for that oh and zane"

"yeah Jondy?" he replied

"I love you" she told them as their heads finally started moving into one and other, when the kiss became deep tongue touching tongue, when they finally came apart they just smiled at one and other and walked hand in hand over to their siblings.


	5. 10 Years apart

Syl was getting tried so they all decided to go home once they got there they all said their goodnights and went to bed. Max and zack entered their room and started talking about the 10 years they were apart.

"Max?" Zack said

"Yes baby?" max answered

"Did you have a family when we left manticore?" Zack asked

"Yeah, She was the only person I ever really cared about outside our family," Max told Zack as they sat on their bed. "She was my foster sister"

Flashback

A nine or ten years old Max lay in a bed, suffering from her seizures. A girl who looked to be about the same age or a little bit older dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth. Max reached out to the older girl's face but the girl stopped her gently and put her hand back on the bed.

"Stay out of his way Maxie, or he'll start with you too," the girl said.

"Lucy," Max's raspy voice came out. "He hurt you again."

A pair of thundering footsteps echoed down the hallway. The knob turned and Max looked at Lucy fearfully but Lucy's face remained passive and she didn't bother looking to see who was coming because she knew what was going to happen. A man walked in and put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. With one last look at Max, Lucy slowly got up and left with her father. The door closed and the click that it had made resounded in Max's ears.

End Flashback

"What happened to her?" zack asked

"I dont know the night of the pulse she told me to run and some day she would find me but she has not found me yet." A singel tear rolled down max's cheek.

"Don't worry max she will find us then you will have your sister back i propmise" zack replied he knew he shouldn't make promises he can't keep but his girlfriend need to hear it.

"Thank you zack" Max replied before giving him a long kiss.

"What about you did you go to school or anything?" Max asked

Zack shrugged "From time to time But only for a few days then and get things all of you would need: like tryptophan, new I.D.s… the works. I broke into a lot of places, tracked down some contacts, found out if Lydecker was getting close to any of you guys… I thought about you a lot you know," he told her. "It killed me that it took me so long to find you. I thought I was going to die when Jondy told me you had slipped under the ice and died, but I looked for you anyway. I knew you weren't dead; you're too strong for tat and plus, I would've felt it

I'd leave."

Max snickered "I'll just bet the teachers liked that. Having to take so much time to help a new kid settle in then to have them disappear. Must've pissed them off."

"Probably,I didn't really do anything except search for you guys.

As much as I hate to say it, I'm kind of glad that Vogelslang put that ad in the paper with your barcode on it. That was how I found out you were alive." Zack informed her.

"I figured Jondy would probably tell you I'd died when i got trapped under the ice. But I knew you wouldn't stop looking for me so I planted myself in a place where I thought you'd easily find me and waited" Max said.

"So thats why you stayed in seattle." Zack now understood why she had stayed there in a place so close to Manticore.

"yeah, i love you zack no matter what" Max confessed

"i love you to maxie and i always will." he answered smiling with that max and zack cuddled up together and fell asleep.

Please please review and let Amiwilson and angeleyes452 know what ya think. Thanks xxx


	6. Note

Hello People.

Sorry I haven't updated. But I only have ideas, and I can't write.

I would love a beta reader, as my grammar and Spelling is terrible. I have lots of ideas. And it would be good to find someone who would want to write with me. And we could work together.

Email me or Contact me Through Private Message.

Amy-Loves-Adam (L)


End file.
